


30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW)

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Food Sex, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: I decided to partake in the 30 day OTP challenge, I’m going to post at least once per day, if not more.Here's the list of what's going on during said day (You don't have to read it, it'll be what the chapter is named after, but it's more of a tool to help me remember.)1. Teasing2. Frottage3. First Time4. Masturbation5. Clothed Sex6. Jealousy7. Phone Sex/Sex Over Skype8. Against a Wall9.  Daddy Kink10. Crossdressing/Lingerie11. Dom/sub12. Fingering13. Something Completely New14. Rimming15. Sweet and Passionate16. Public Sex17. On the Floor18. Morning Lazy Sex19. Outdoor Sex20. Deepthroating21. Shower Sex22. On a Desk23. Trying New Position24. Shy25. With Toy(s)26. In Formal Attire27. Rough28. Roleplaying29. With Food30. Lap Dance





	1. Teasing

 Sharky and Dusty lie on their bed, just waking up, Sharky looked over at Dusty who was propping himself up with his right arm. "Good morning, sunshine..." Dusty says with a smile, leaning over to kiss Sharky. The older man still wasn't awake enough to do much other than hum as Dusty trailed kisses down his neck and bare chest. He felt Dusty stop above his naval, shifting in the bed, Sharky opened his eyes again to see what he was doing. He watched as the deputy settled between his legs, leaving kisses on his inner thighs, a small noise escaped Sharky.

 "What're ya doing..?" he asked, sitting up slightly so he could rake a hand through Dusty's hair.

 "Mmmm, nothin' much.." he mumbled, mouthing Sharky's dick through the fabric of his boxers.

 "Jesus fuckin' Christ..!" he breathed.

 Dusty made a soft noise, pulling back to trace the outline of Sharky's cock through his jeans, "So, you wake up and I've already gotten you horny?"

 "Well, you're really good with that mouth..."

 Dusty laughed, "Really? That's your excuse?"

 "I'd say it's a pretty good one."

 Dusty sat up, moving to straddle Sharky's hips. He leaned down, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's and moving them in sync. "Do you say this to all your dates?" he panted, pulling back.

 "No, only you.." Sharky said with a smile, brushing the hair out of the shorter man's eyes.

 Dusty huffed and smiled back, "Don't bring up the Seed's, that was the worst month of my life.."

 Sharky chuckled, "Can't handle old music?"

 "Not when it's on repeat and being blasted into your eardrums when I'm trying to arrest someone..."

 "Hm, I'll try an keep that in mind when playing my music," he replied, dragging a finger down Dusty's side.

 Dusty sighed softly, slowly grinding against Sharky's dick, and pulling a moan from both of them. He checked his watch and cursed, "Fuck, I need to get ready for work."

 Sharky groaned, "Can't they wait?"

 "I'm afraid not, we still haven't found Peaches and Miss Mabel has been getting more... vicious... with her threats..." he said, moving off Sharky and heading towards the door, "I'll make sure to get off as early as the Sheriff'll let me," he said with a smile, slipping into the bathroom.

 "Bring me back some more beer and we can make it a night worth staying up for," Sharky grumbled.

 "Will do,  _Daddy_.." Dusty replied, making Sharky's eyes widen.

 "Keep that shit up and I'm not gonna let ya leave..."

 "I'm sure you won't..." he said, coming back into the bedroom and walking over to Sharky's side. He bent down and kissed Sharky, swallowing the moan he elicited when he patted his still hard cock. He went to leave, stopping in the hallway, "Make sure you take care of that..!" he said while he put his shoes on.

 "Are you goin' to work with a hard dick?"

 "Yeah, but I'm usually the first there after the Sheriff and he's usually in his office."

 "So... you're gonna jerk off at work?"

 The sounds of rustling and keys jingling stopped for a moment, "Hm, I guess I am... you want pictures or somethin'?" he asked with a laugh.

 "No, I can wait until ya' get home."

 "Good, love you!"

 "Love you too."

 And with that, he was off.


	2. Frottage

 Dusty and Sharky had just gotten home from the bar, they stumbled into the house, lips pressed together, they bumped into the walls as way made their way into the bedroom. The backs of Sharky's legs hit the frame of the bed before he fell back onto it, Dusty falling on top of him, they both chuckled. "You're impatient..." Dusty said, sitting up and watching Sharky unbuckle his belt and get his pants off.

 "Look, I've had a hardon for over an hour, now you take your pants off and help me get mine off or I'm gonna lie in bed all day tomorrow..."

 Dusty laughed, "Fine, but only because this is making me sad to look at..." he said before unbuttoning his pants, stepping off the bed to take his shoes off before removing his pants and helping Sharky get out of his. "Really? Commando?"

 Sharky shrugged, "Didn't bring any into the bathroom with me when I went to take my shower earlier..."

 "Jesus, Shark.." he breathed, a small smile now graced his lips.

 "Get up here with me..." he whined, patting the bed beside him.

 Dusty took his sweatshirt off before getting on the bed and crawling up beside Sharky, "So, what do you want to do..?"

 "A lot of things... but I'm okay with anything that gets rid of this Goddamn boner..."

 Silence settled between them for a second, only broken by Dusty gasping, "What?" Sharky asked.

 "I have an idea..."

 "Go on..."

 "Okay, so, you get up there so your facing the window," he said, sitting up to make room for Sharky so he could get to his designated location.

 Sharky moved up, resting his back against the headboard, watching the smaller man crawl over and sit on his lap, their dicks brushed, making them both hiss at the unexpected contact. Dusty moved a little closer so they were touching, he wrapped his hand around their cocks, about a half an inch away from being able to touch his thumb with his middle finger. Sharky chuckled and batted Dusty's hand away, replacing it with his own and pumping slowly. Dusty steadied himself by placing his hands on the headboard on either side of Sharky's head. The older man took the opportunity (given by distance) to push his lips against Dusty's, increasing the pace as he did so. Dusty moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, involuntarily bucking into his hand. He pulled back first, both of them panting, and a thin layer of sweat on their bodies.

 "F-faster…" he choked out.

 Sharky complied, speeding up the movement, it was only about thirty seconds before Dusty came, Sharky following shortly afterwards.

 Dusty flopped on the bed next to Sharky, both of them shedding their T-Shirts, and Sharky using his to clean them up a little before tossing it off the side of the bed. "Looks like I need to do the laundry tomorrow, huh?" Dusty asked.

 "Yep, but I'll help ya instead of lying in bed all day..." he said with a smile

 Dusty smiled back, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest once he had moved down into a lying position, both of them drifting off to sleep soon after.


	3. First Time

 Sharky got in bed with Dusty around 6:41 am, snaking his arm around Dusty’s waist and rubbing gently above where his boxers began. He shifted, making a soft noise, but that was the only response he gave. Not satisfied with the response, he started leaving wet kisses on Dusty’s spine, palming his cock through his pants. Dusty moaned softly, rubbing his eyes before putting his hand on the one Sharky had on his dick.

 “Good morning, Sweetie...” Sharky said, pulling away from his back so his partner could roll onto his back. 

 Dusty made a quiet noise when he moved, reaching up to wrap his arms around Sharky’s neck and pull him down into a kiss. When Sharky pulled back, he took a moment to look at him with the setting moon and rising sun being the only sources of light. “What got you all hot and bothered at...” he checked his watch, “Jesus.. seven a.m on one of my off days?”

 “You just looked so hot earlier today when we were at the F.A.N.G Center dropping Peaches off... the top couple buttons of your shirt unbuttoned and chest partially exposed... you should do that more often, preferably when we’re at home though,” he said before ducking down to press small kisses on his jaw, trailing down his neck and chest before taking one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and circling his tongue around it while his fingers played with the other.

 “F-fuck Shark...” Dusty breathed, lacing the fingers of his left hand in his lover’s hair, tugging gently.

 Sharky groaned softly, licking the nub as he pulled away, “So, how would you like it? Blowjobs? Handjobs? Something else?”

 Dusty blushed, pink tenting his normally pale skin from on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears. “U-um... could you... fuck me..?”

 Sharky’s eyes widened, “Of course, but are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t wanna make you do something you’re uncomfortable with...” he said, reassuringly rubbing his thigh.

 Dusty nodded in response, “I wouldn’t’ve asked otherwise,” he said with a small smile.

 Sharky exhaled, “Alright, lie on your stomach,” he said, watching as Dusty complied, “tell me if you get uncomfortable, okay?”

 Dusty breathes an ‘okay’, his head resting on a pillow while his ass was up in the air. Sharky moved behind him, taking his boxers off and rubbing his cheeks before spreading them and running his middle finger across Dusty’s hole. He pulled it back and licked it before putting it back and pushing against the tight ring of muscle, slipping in more easily than not. “Did you do something while I was with Hurk?”

 “Well... I might’ve experimented a little...” he basically whispered.

 “Oh, you’ll have to tell me what you liked sometime, though it’s nice that you’re already prepared...” he said, slipping another finger in and scissoring.

 When he noticed Dusty’s hands clenching the sheets tightly, he stopped, rubbing his spine gently, “You good? I can stop if you want..”

 “No, I’m fine... just, y’know... I haven’t had much action... since my-“ he stopped himself, tensing up.

 “Yo, it’s fine, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, you can tell me whenever you want to...” Sharky said, gently rubbing circles on Dusty’s back.

 “Thanks, Shark...” he paused for a moment, sighing, “alright now, fuck me so I can go back to sleep.”

 Sharky laughed, “Will do, boss,” He said as he lined up, slowly sinking in.

 They both let out groan when Sharky bottomed out, Dusty’s slightly louder than his partner’s. They stayed like that for a moment before Dusty wiggled his hips slightly. Sharky started his thrusts slow and shallow, eventually building up and being faster and harder. It took a moment, but when Sharky hit that special bundle of nerves, Dusty all but screamed. He set to hitting it each time, not doing as he had hoped he would about five times. 

 It wasn’t long before Dusty was whimpering a string of profanities and ‘I’m gonna cum’/‘I’m close’ and soon after, he spilled into the bed mostly untouched, Sharky’s hands being used to hold his hips in place while he slammed into his boyfriend. Sharky came inside him about four thrusts later, pulling out and lying beside him, Dusty moving to lie on his chest a few minutes later. “We need to do that more often..” Dusty said quietly.

 “Fuck yeah we do..!” Sharky exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air. Dusty chuckled, balling up the sheet he came on and throwing it off the bed before settling back on Sharky and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Masturbation

 Sharky was working on rigging some speakers so he could turn them on and off with a pedal. “Hey, cuz, can you toss me that monkey wrench?” Sharky asked.

 “Sure thing,” Hurk said, grabbing the tool and throwing it to Sharky’s feet.

 Sharky went to grab it when his phone vibrated. He sighed and fished it out of his pocket, looking at the screen. Dusty was texting him.

 

_Hey, Shark_

_Wyd rn?_

 

Sharky paused for a moment, mainly because Dusty was at work... and he didn’t usually text at work... secondly because he wasn’t expecting anyone to contact him and interrogate him while he put together his audio system.

 

_Nothin much_

_Just putting something together_

_Wby_

 

_Got a break, and couldn’t stop_

_thinking about you, I wish I_

_was home right now..._

 

Odd... but okay...?

 

_Why_

_Did something happen at work_

 

_No, I just wish I was with you,_

_I wanna feel you inside of me,_

_Charlemagne_

 

 Sharky’s eyes widened, sexting, and straight to the point... Goddamn, he was full of surprises... 

 

_Jesus Christ Dusty_

_Where are you right now?_

 

_In the bathroom, it’s a single_

_stall_ _in the locker room._

 

_What are you doing_

 

_Jerking off, what do you think_

_I’m doing, signing the Declaration_

_of Independence? 🤣🤣🤣_

 

 Sharky stood, heading towards the bathroom, luckily, the speaker in front of Hurk obscured his view so he couldn’t see the tent forming in his cousin’s pants. Sharky shut the door behind him, locking it before he sat on the lid of his toilet, turning his phone back on as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

 

_Show me?_

 

 It took a minute for Dusty to reply, but it was worth it. He sent a picture of a dick, Sharky’s favorite dick, that being his dick. It was resting against his stomach, the last four buttons of his deputy shirt undone and pre-cum leaking from the swollen head.

 Sharky groaned quietly, previously palming himself through his boxers, he moved to pull them and his jeans down to his knees, wrapping his left hand around his dick and pumping, texting with his right.

 

_You look hot babe_

_I might have to fuck you when_

_you get home_

 

_Haha, we’ll see 😉_

_I feel exposed, having shown_

_you myself, but gained nothing_

_in return._

 

Sharky sighed, taking a picture of his flushed cock and sending it to Dusty.

 

_Does that make you feel better_

 

_A little bit.._

_Any requests?_

 

_Fingers in your mouth?_

 

A few moments later, two pictures came through, one after the other. The first one was Dusty’s fingers resting on his tongue, and the second was them in his mouth, all the way in the back of his throat.

 

_Fuck_

_How close are you?_

 

_I’ve almost_

There was no response for about three minutes. Then a video came in, it was only ten seconds long. Sharky clicked on it, pulling it into full screen, and  watching as Dusty collected the semen from his chest onto his thumb and put it in his mouth, licking it clean and swallowing his seed. That’s all it took to send Sharky over the edge. He came on his hand, some of it getting on the t-shirt he was currently wearing.

 

_Did that make you cum?_

_I bet it did!_

 

_Yeah_

_It did_

 

_Ha Ha!_

_I get to choose the music tonight_

Sharky laughed, now removing his soiled shirt and cleaning himself off.

 

_That was the deal, wasn’t it?_

 

_Fuck yeah! Set it Off all night!_

 

_I have the speakers almost ready_

 

_Hell yeah!_

_I’ll get back to work so I can_

_come home sooner... maybe_

 

_Alright, see ya later_

 

_Cya!_


	5. Clothed Sex

 Sharky wasn’t exactly sure how they had gotten here, but fuck, he couldn’t complain.

 Dusty was currently straddling his lap, rolling his hips against Sharky’s, and groaning into the other man’s mouth. He kissed Sharky deeply, their tongues tangling together. Sharky moved his hands from Dusty’s hips to his ass, squeezing his cheeks and smacking his left. The shorter man moaned quietly, pulling away from his mouth panting.

 His hair was disheveled, lips pink and swollen, and eyes blown. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths. “Fuck, babe...” he breathed, resting his forehead on his boyfriend’s, “This is tiring..” he said with a breathy chuckle.

 “Oh, well, do you want to stop? I don’t want you to hurt yourself, man”

 “No, no, no... would you be able to take the lead though?” He asked, innocent azure blue eyes staring at Sharky’s ocean blue ones.

 “Yeah, of course..” he said after a moments pause. He moved his hands up to his hips, tightening his grip slightly as he bucked up against Dusty, moving his face down to his neck, leaving small kisses and bites in his wake. It wasn’t long before Dusty came with a broken moan, going limp in his partners arms, the noise he made sending Sharky over the edge.

 “That wasn’t to bad, but I much prefer you fucking me...” Dusty said after a few minutes, face in Sharky’s neck and legs slung over his lap.

 “I can’t say I don’t agree.”


	6. Jealousy

 Sharky and Dusty had just gotten back home from the Spread Eagle after a night with Hurk and the deputies. Hurk and Sharky had been drinking at the bar while the deputies played pool. Sharky had noticed Staci being a little... too friendly with Dusty, that being wrapping his arm around Dusty’s waist, getting his face too close to his, or something else. Dusty had a slightly uncomfortable air about him, but he seemed okay with it, Staci was technically his superior, at least in time working there, and they had known each other for a long time, but it still salted Sharky’s apples.

 Sharky pinned Dusty against the wall when they got in the door and set their stuff down, the shorter man making a choked sound in response, wincing slightly as his hands slammed against the wall above his head. He moved his mouth close to Dusty’s ear, “Why was Staci touching you?”

 “W-what..?”

 “I asked...” he tightened his grip ever so slightly, “Why... was Staci touching you?”

 “He... wasn’t touching me...”

 “I watched him...” Sharky moved his hands so only one was pinning Dusty to the wall, the other trailing down his body, gently and slowly, almost tauntingly.

 “He’s usually always like that, Shark...”

 “Oh, really? Well then, I guess I’ll just have to start marking my stuff so he stops fucking with it..” he said, cutting Dusty’s next sentence off by sucking on his neck. He pulled back, pulling his hand up so he could rub the mark he made with his thumb. Dusty visibly shied away from the touch, eyes closed tightly. “What’s wrong? Can’t I make sure people know your mine?” He practically purred

 “No, it’s not that I-I just...” he sighed, “it’s nothing, do as you please, Master...” he said, putting emphasis on the word ‘Master’.

 The sentence sent blood rushing down to Sharky’s groin. He smiled wickedly, moving his hands to pick Dusty up before taking him into his bedroom. The lied down on top of him on the bed, placing bruises on various other parts of his neck that would be clearly visible to anyone that looked at him.

 Clothes were quickly discarded and Dusty was easily worked open. “C’mon Sharks, I need you, hurry up- AH, FUCK-“ his arms swung up, gripping Sharky’s shoulders till his knuckles turned white as the older man sunk in. Sharky paused for a moment so Dusty could adjust, moving slowly, but getting faster at a decent pace.

 Dusty was slack-jawed as the pyro snapped his hips forward, straight into his prostate. He let out a cry, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “I-I’m-!!!” Was his only indication before he came, white ribbons landing on his chest as he went limp.

 Sharky came inside him not to long after, pulling out and lying beside him.

 The next day he went into work with bruises on his neck and a limp... wonder what his excuse was.


	7. Sex Over Skype

 Hurk had taken Sharky out to LA so they could get some expensive booze, Hurk having won the million dollar lottery. He had invited Dusty as well, but he had politely declined, saying that there was something major going on at work, and from what Sharky had heard, he wasn’t lying. “I mean, tryna save a pack of wolves that are high as kites is pretty major...” Sharky said, thinking about it.

 “Yeah, I’d prefer an not get mauled by a high wolf if dad kicks me out again...” Hurk replied, huffing slightly after setting his suitcase on the hotel bed.

 “Can’t you get your own house now? Like, you have the money...”

 “I could... but havin’ someone there with you is a lot better than bein’ alone, you should know...”

 “Yeah... I do...” he said, awkwardly scratching his neck.

 A silence settled between them for a moment before Hurk spoke up, “M’kay.. well, Imma go out and see if I can find a good bar, wanna come with?”

 “Naw, I’ll try an find a good tv channel and unpack.”

 “Auight, suit yourself, Cuz. I’ll be back sometime in the morning.” He said, grabbing the key card and exiting the room.

 “Have fun,” Sharky said as the door shut behind him.

~~~~

 Sharky did as he had said, stumbling upon the C.W. he wasn’t paying much attention, as he was fucking around on his phone, but Supernatural was playing. One thing he heard that really stuck out to him was ‘Gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day,’ it was admittedly a funny quote, but also pretty odd without much context. 

 He was playing BitLife when Dusty Skyped him. He answered, “Hello?” as he stared at the dark screen.

 There was a shuffling noise, that being followed by a quiet ‘fuck’ and thud. Dusty picked the phone up, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he sat on the bed, it creaking under his weight. “Hey, sorry, I was getting ready for bed and didn’t think you’d pick up...”

 “Oh, well, I did...” he stated with a chuckle. 

 “I can see that.. where’s Hurk?” He asked, leaning back to show more of his bare chest.

 “Uh, he went out to the bar, said he wouldn’t be back until sometime in the morning..”

 “Hm... that sounds boring... what are you doing?”

 “Watchin’... Supernatural, and you?”

 “Lying in bed, I was watching YouTube a minute ago..”

 “Oh... how did the hunt go today?”

 “We got three out of seven of ‘em”

 “That’s good... the less that are out there, the better.”

 “Yeah, but it took up most of my day, so I haven’t had much time to myself today..” he said with a sigh.

 “That sucks, man, traveling took up most of my time, so I still haven’t gotten to jack off...”

 Dusty raised an eyebrow, “You have a boner or something?”

 “Not yet at least!” He replied with a laugh.

 Dusty huffed a chuckle, “I know how to give you one if you wanna be uncomfortable until you decide to take care of it...”

 “Go ahead, I bet you can’t get me horny.” Sharky lied, he could... he definitely could...

 Dusty barked out a laugh this time, the phone shaking with his movements. “If that’s what you want, Daddy...” he purred, moving his unoccupied hand around his chest, stopping at his left nipple and pinching it. He bit his lower lip, shut his eyes, and furrowed his eyebrows, letting out a soft noise as he toyed with it, trailing his hand over his chest before moving to the other nipple. He sighed softly, pulling his hand up to suck on his fingers, placing two on his tongue before closing his lips around them and pushing them into the back of his throat, moaning softly as he gently thrust his fingers in his own mouth.

 Sharky was hard, yes, but he was also lazy, and had enough decency NOT to jack off in the main room, no no no no, that was only something he did at his house or in the bathroom. He wanted to palm himself, but decided against it, why? Who the fuck knows? Perhaps pride? Boners were normal, but palming yourself in a room your cousin also stayed in? Naw, fam, he ain’t about THAT life.

 By the time Sharky was out of his head, Dusty was bucking his hips up into his hand, moaning his name. “Ah! Fuck, Sharks... it feels so good... god fuck-“ He panted, digging his teeth into his lower lip as he finished himself off, coming on his stomach. Blood leaked down his chin from his mouth.

 “Shit, you okay, babe?”

 He laughed, “Fuck yeah!” He said, dabbing his lip with the back of his hand, seeing the blood only made him laugh more. “Holy shit, dude, I’m gonna have a goddamn bruise in the morning at the least...” he said, wiping tears from his eyes.

 “And how is that funny?”

 “I was trying to give you a boner,” he choked out between laughs, “Did it work at least?”

 “I mean.. yeah, but I’m kinda just chilling with it now...” he said, adjusting his legs, as his dick was grinding against the zipper of his jeans. “Call me in the morning so I can check on you, okay?”

 “Alright.”

 “Love ya’.”

 “Love you too.”


	8. Against A Wall

 Dusty got home from work, almost immediately being pinned against a wall, hands pinned above his head as Sharky held his wrists in place, pushing his lips to his boyfriend’s. “Fuck, man... work took a really long time today...” Sharky breathed against Dusty’s lips, moving one hand down to start unbuttoning his shirt.

 “Jesus, fuck, Shark... you couldn’t wait until I had gotten in the house and ready?” He asked, kicking the front door shut.

 “You can’t tease me and not expect this to happen, broseph,” he replied, palming Dusty though his pants to get him hard.

 “I suppose... I just expected you to jack off or something in the meantime so I could work and cool down... I mean, this is nice, but- ah, fuck... I needed to just chill for a moment.”

 “You can go to bed right after, okay? It’s six and you went in at eleven.. so it’s not like you don’t deserve it. I can leave you alone if you want...”

 “No, it’s fine, I can just sleep after we’re done, just hurry up.”

 Sharky nodded, placing a wet kiss on his now exposed chest while he moved down to unbutton his pants, pulling them down and removing them as well as his shoes before taking his own off. He grabbed Dusty’s left leg, holding it at the knee with the bend of his arm. They both let out a sigh as Sharky sunk in, thankfully Dusty was still stretched from their shower that morning. He slowly thrust in, making sure not to hurt his partner. Apparently, Dusty was extra excited tonight, as he started meeting Sharky's thrusts after a few seconds, taking this as an opportunity, Sharky grabbed his other leg and pulled it up, holding it with his other arm and pushing his body against Dusty’s.

 Dusty wrapped both of his arms around the pyro’s neck, one of his hands knocking Sharky’s hat off and lacing his fingers in his partners hair. He released a broken moan when he struck his prostate. Though Sharky didn’t have a very wide range of motion, he was able to roll his hips and buck up sharply into Dusty, resulting in a beautiful string of profanities mixed with his name and moans leaving the deputy’s mouth. Dusty moves the hand that wasn’t laced in his hair down to pump his own dick in time with Sharky’s thrust, only pumping three times before Sharky came inside of him, the warmth inside of him sending him over the edge. 

 Sharky’s legs were shaky, so he had to support himself on Dusty and the wall, but once he wasn’t as unstable as a newborn deer, he carried his boyfriend into the bathroom so he could get ready for bed.


	9. Daddy Kink

 Dusty was cooking dinner when Sharky came up behind him, lying his hands on the shorter man’s waist and kissing behind his ear. Dusty hummed his approval, moving his hips back so he could rub his ass against Sharky’s hardening cock. The pyro let out a soft grunt, moving his mouth down to his partner’s neck, kissing and licking the skin. He found the part that made Dusty falter in his movements and sucked on it.

 “F-fuck, Daddy...” he said, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

 Sharky was stunned for a moment, he took a moment to recover before he spoke, moving one hand up to remove the other man’s from his mouth, “Hey, if your into that type of kinky shit, I’ll humor you, and I wanna hear everything that comes out of your mouth, my little bunny...” he said, putting extra emphasis on the pet name. 

 Dusty bit his lower lip, pressing back against Sharky. He set the knife down, turning to face his boyfriend. Sharky pressed his lips to Dusty’s, their lips almost moving in sync. Dusty gasped when Sharky picked him up, quickly moving to wrap his legs around Sharky’s waist and his arms around his neck. 

 Sharky smiled against his mouth, walking over to the couch and lying on top of Dusty, mouthing at his chest through the black Panic! At The Disco shirt he was wearing. Dusty panted softly when Sharky pulled his shirt up and palmed him through his boxers. “C-c’mon, Daddy, get on with it...” he breathed, smiling when Sharky growled slightly.

 “Alright..” he said as he sat up, pulling off his boxers and basketball shorts and throwing them to the floor before doing the same with Dusty’s underwear. He sat back for a moment, spitting in his hand and pumping his cock as he looked down at the sight before him, the fair skinned boy’s chest rising and falling rapidly, cock flat against his stomach with pre cum leaking from the tip, legs spread, showing his pink hole off.

 “Damn...” Sharky said softly, eyes locking with Dusty’s ocean blues. “What, can’t I admire this sight, baby boy?”

 Dusty blushed, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off, “Just... get in with it soon, or I’ll fuck myself with a dildo...”

 “Why not with me?”

 “‘Cuz I’m not gonna give you that satisfaction...” he said matter of factly, testing one hand on his head and the other on his chest. “And I’ll never call you ‘Daddy’ again,” he all but whispered.

 “M’kay, just for that, you’re not allowed to touch yourself until I’m finished.” Sharky said, crossing his arms.

 Dusty huffed, “Get on with it..” he whined.

 “Alright, Jesus...” he replied softly, fingering him open before sticking his dick in, stopping whenever he met resistance. They both sighed when he reached the hilt, Dusty tangling his hands in Sharky’s hair.

 “Move, Daddy..”

 “I will when I’m ready, baby..” he said breathlessly, the pulsing and heat around him making him want to stay there like that forever.

 It took a second before he started thrusting, starting at a normal speed and getting faster. Dusty went to grab his cock, only for Sharky to smack it away, “Don’t disobey me, kitten..” Sharky said, punctuating it with a hard smack to his thigh. 

 “S-Sorry, Daddy...” Dusty breathes with a whimper, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. He blinked them away, hand returning to Sharky’s neck and the other tightening its grip in his hair.

 Sharky continued at a brutal pace until he spilt inside of Dusty, pulling out and sitting back, “You can cum now, baby boy...” he said through labored breaths. 

 Dusty moved to jack himself off, pumping twice before his seed spilt in his hand and on his chest in thick white ropes. “Maybe we should start sharing our kinks more often, explore a little...” he said after a minute.

 “Hell yeah, could be fun as fuck, and if not, I still get to fuck you, so whatever...”

 Dusty laughed, “Yeah, I guess you do...”


	10. Crossdressing/Lingerie

 Dusty wasn’t sure how he got in this position, well, he knew full how, he was just unsure of why, why Jess and Grace would give him THIS of all things for his birthday. He jolted when there was a knock on the door, Sharky not even giving him time to think of a response before opening said door. Dusty jumped back, taking the skirt of the dress and pulling it down and putting his other hand on his shoulder, a dark blush consumed his face as he whimpered, “Please leave...”

 Sharky stared at him for a second, jaw dropping to the floor, Dusty was wearing a baby blue dress with white laces, the skirt barely covered his thighs and the top of his chest was exposed. He wore stockings that matched the dress, having little kitty ears and a cat face towards the top, a cat headband on his head to match the socks... fuck, everything matched. He shook his head, snapping out of the daze and backing out, “Uh, sorry, dude... but, um.... just so you know, you look hot...” he said with a click of the tongue, closing the door behind him.

 Sharky sat on the couch, flipping on the tv, the only good thing being on was a rerun of Those Who Can’t. He sighed and watched it, his eyes getting heavier by the minute, after about ten minutes, he was out. 

~~~~~

 Awakened by a sudden warmth on his legs, his eyes fluttered open, looking down to see Dusty on his knees before him, sucking on his dick, hands holding his thighs down. Sharky grunted softly, pulling the headband off his head and setting it on the table, gently raking a hand through his hair. “Jesus, how long have you been down there?”

 “About five minutes total, mainly tryna get you hard..” 

 “Well, it worked.. ya wanna get up here so I can stretch you out?” He replied, voice sleep ridden as he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.

 “No, the package came with... a little gift I used...”

 “Hm? Lemme see...”

 Dusty hesitated, but obeyed, standing and turning. Sharky lifted his skirt up, seeing that there was a butt plug with a cat tail attached to it, “Shit, where did you get this from?”

 “Um... some friends have it to me...” he panted, Sharky moving the plug around and kissing his tailbone.

 “You’ll have ‘ta thank them for me sometime...” he said, pulling the plug out completely and setting it next to the ears, gently turning Dusty around and pulling him onto his lap. 

 Dusty made a small sound, moving so he could position Sharky’s cock and sit on it slowly sinking down on it. The dress rumpled up on his thighs as his waist and legs became somewhat level with each other, the noise it made being drowned out by Dusty’s soft panting.

 “Shit, babe, you feel so fuckin’ good...” Sharky breathed, nuzzling Dusty’s neck when he was fully seated.

 Dusty rolled his hips, pulling small moans out of them both, “I-I know...” he said with a smug smile.

 Sharky chuckled into his neck, bucking his hips upwards, “Fuck yeah, you do..!” He said, mouthing and licking his neck.

 Dusty let out breathy moans as his partner started thrusting into him, his arms shooting up to grip Sharky’s shoulders, knuckles turning white as his grip tightened. “Oh my-“ he let out a strangled noise as Sharky hit his prostate, vision hazy as he continued to hit it with every brutal thrust.

 Sharky pulled back, kissing Dusty harshly and moving his hands under the skirt so he could hold his waist in place and snap his hips up into the younger man, swallowing his moans as he came, staining the inside of the skirt.

 Sharky gave a few more off tempo thrusts before coming inside his hole.

 Dusty slumped against the older man, “You need to wear this fucker again sometime...” Sharky whispered in his ear, softly nipping at the lobe.

 “If you do this again, I will...”


	11. Dom/Sub

 Dusty was sleeping on the couch after work when Sharky came in, the door slamming shut behind him. Dusty jumped, swinging into an upright position and eyes flying open, “What the shit, Sharks?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

 “Joseph fucking Seed was preaching at the bar about how we were so Goddamn Prideful, like, what the actual fuck? Hurk and I were talkin’ to Mary when he came in, took the sheriff and Joey comin’ into the bar and escorting him out to get the fucker to leave. John and Jacob were drinkin’ in the corner and looked embarrassed as shit though.” He said, small smirk gracing his lips as he mentioned the brothers being embarrassed.

 “Mm... I think I heard my radio goin off earlier, I was to tired to go fuck with it though...” Dusty said, stretching his arms upwards before taking his deputy shirt off and lying back down.

 Sharky kicked his shoes off and walked over to the couch, placing his knees on either side of Dusty’s waist, pinning his hands above his head and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

 “Are we having one sided angry sex now?” Dusty asked when he pulled back.

 “Hell yeah, I mean, if you’re good with that, don’t wanna make ya’ do somethin’ you’re not up for, Dude.”

 “M’kay, I don’t care, as long as I can sleep in tomorrow...” he replied in a soft tone.

 Sharky hummed slightly, moving his head to Dusty’s neck and biting gently. The smaller man squirmed beneath his weight when he ground their hips together, sucking a hickey on his skin. 

 Sharky pulled back, staring down at the mess of a man below him. “You ready to be my slave?”

 “...yes...” he breathed.

 “Hm? What did you say?”

 “Y..Yes, Master...” Dusty whimpered.

 Sharky brushed the hair out of Dusty’s eyes, smiling softly, “Good boy, now get on the floor, bitch,” he said, sitting up so Dusty could follow through with the command. 

 Dusty watched Sharky plop down on the couch, sitting on his knees on the floor. Sharky patted his thigh, “Strip and come over here, pet.”

 Dusty took his pants and underwear off, crawling over to him, and resting his head on his thigh, eyes flickering between Sharky’s eyes and the bulge in his pants. "Go ahead, don't be shy.." Sharky purred, gently petting the younger man's head. 

 Dusty got a little closer, nuzzling and kissing the prominent bulge in Sharky’s pants. He mouthed at it through the jeans, placing his tongue flat against it so the saliva would leak through.

 Sharky let out quiet noises as he did it, stopping him after a few minutes by pulling his head back by his hair so he could unbutton and unzip his pants. 

 Dusty stared at it for a moment, taking it in hand and putting his lips around it, he swallowed down to the hilt in one go, making tears prick at his eyes. Sharky’s hands flew up to grip his hair as he released a choked moan, “Jesus C-Christ, that was... fuck...” he breathed, coherent words not being formed at this point.

 Dusty started bobbing his head after a few minutes, holding Sharky’s hips down so he couldn’t buck up and choke him. He let his tongue swirl around Sharky’s dick, keeping a steady pace and only pulling off a couple times to breathe before pressing a kiss to the tip and getting back to work.

 Sharky threaded his fingers in his hair and pulled him up to his level, kissing him passionately, licking the saliva and pre-cum from his lips before pulling back. Dusty whimpered and released a small huff as Sharky placed his unoccupied hand on Dusty’s leg and pulling it towards him gently, helping him straddle his waist, but making sure they didn’t touch in any way. “Have you been a good boy for your master?” He asked in a low tone.

 Dusty quickly nodded, moving his hips slightly, the hand on his waist tightening it’s grip slightly. The pyro removed his hands from the younger mans hair, tapping his pointer and middle finger on his lower lip, when he opened his mouth, he gently pushed his fingers in, “suck” he stated.

 Dusty complied, shutting his mouth around the fingers and treating them the same way he did Sharky’s dick, making sure he got them extremely wet. 

 Sharky pulled his fingers out slowly, moving his hands down to his ass, pulling the cheeks apart and slowly putting both fingers in, thrusting gently before scissoring. Dusty rocked back into the hand gently, his hands gripping Sharky’s T-Shirt tightly, this action earned him a sharp slap to the ass. He let out a small cry, tears welling up in his eyes as his boyfriend rubbed the reddening skin gently. 

 Sharky kisses his chest and whispered praises to him as he pulled his fingers out and moved to replace them with his dick. He started slowly at first, not wanting to overwhelm the younger man, he held his hips in place so that he didn’t have control, sure, they hadn’t done this before, but better late than never, right?

 Soon Sharky was snapping his hips up into Dusty and listening to the sweet noises he was pulling from the other man. His grip tightened on the other man’s waist as he came inside of him, Dusty finishing himself off after before moving off Sharky and leaning against him. Sharky took his... more clean than not hand... and wiped away the tears that had formed in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

 “Do you feel better now..?” Dusty asked, his voice hoarse. He moved his left hand up to place it on top of Sharky’s.

 “Hell yeah, you good though? I don’t wanna do that again if it’ll hurt you...”

 “No, I’m fine, I’ll probably have trouble sitting and walking for the next week or so, but I’m good...”

 Sharky smiled, pressing a soft, loving kiss to Dusty’s lips and making the other man smile in return. “I love you, Dude.”

 “Really? One of the first things you said when we met was ‘No homo, unless you swing that way, in which case...’” 

 Sharky laughed heartily, removing his hand from Dusty’s face, “No, I meant it, no homo, we’re straight as ramps!”

 “Do we fuck each other? Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t straight.”

 Sharky gently slapped Dusty’s inner thigh, “See? You get it!”

 Dusty chuckled, “I sure do, Charlemagne... I sure fucking do...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be posting on and off for a while so I can deal with some issues in real life, I’ll try an post once a week at the very least though.
> 
>  
> 
> It was super late when I wrote this so I apologize for any errors.


	12. Fingering

 Sharky worked on the blueprints for a new invention, it was full proof, he’d press a BUTTON and the music would turn on since the pedal was probably fucked up anyways. The schematics weren’t good, neither were the notes, but he could probably decipher them in due time. 

 “What’re you doin’, Charlemagne?” Dusty asked from the door, making the ‘engineer’ jump.

 “Fuck, I’m just workin’ on something..” he breathed, staring at the papers before facing Dusty.

 Dusty was wearing a tight T-shirt and boxer briefs, the clothes hugging him in all the right places. Sharky swallowed harshly, looking the other man up and down.

 Dusty smiled slightly, rubbing his eyes, “Like what ya’ see?” He asked, voice soft.

 “Yeah, but, you were goin’ to bed and I don’t wanna keep you up, you do need sleep after all.”

 “Sleep is for the weak,” Dusty stayed with a sarcastic roar before he walked over to Sharky and sat on his lap, legs on either side of his hips as he pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.

 Sharky let out a low groan when Dusty ground their erections against each other, releasing a breathy noise himself as he did so. In return, Sharky put his hands on Dusty’s ass, squeezing harshly as he bit Dusty’s lower lip. He moved his head down to the younger man's neck and started peppering it with small licks and kisses, snaking his hands under his boxers and gently gripping his cheeks. He spread them apart as best he could and gently circled his hole with his middle finger.

 Dusty gripped his partner's sweatshirt tightly breathing becoming labored as he pushed his finger in, gently thrusting in and out. "Fuck, Sharks," he breathed, resting his forehead on the pyro's shoulder.

 Sharky smiled against his partner's neck, adding another finger before beginning to scissor his hole. Dusty let out a choked moan as Sharky brushed his prostate, earning a chuckle in return. “Do you like this, Deputy?” Sharky purred in his ear.

 Dusty nodded slightly, grip tightening and breathing heavy. The pyro added another finger, listening to the string of curses and moans that left Dusty’s mouth. He palmed himself through his jeans, picking up the speed with his fingers and setting a good pace, one where he could pay special attention to Dusty’s prostate while working himself as well. 

 It wasn’t long until Dusty spilled in his boxers, going out with a broken moan before going limp on Sharky’s lap. Sharky decided it’d probably be better to finish himself off when him and Dusty took a shower, yep, much better...


End file.
